


Black Darkness

by Jeongie_Grap



Series: Black Darkness Serie [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), ATEEZ (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), ITZY (Band), MCND (Band), Mamamoo, ONEUS (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Night World Fusion, Apocalypse, Demons, F/M, Fantastic, I don't even know in what I'm getting into, M/M, Minhyuk Sanha and Stella are humans, Minor Character Death, Moonbin and MJ are ?, Mythology References, Reincarnation, Sirens, Soulmates, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongie_Grap/pseuds/Jeongie_Grap
Summary: When Minhyuk, Sanha and Stella die during a summer evening in anormal and terrifying circumstances, they don’t expect that a gorgeous and mysterious stranger suggests them a deal, which is as tenting as disturbing: he can bring them back to the world of the livings, but in return, the three friends have to accept his protection.Convinced they have everything to gain, they accept the deal. But their return has a few surprises in store: now confront to strange events, things get worse when they learn that they are now n°1 targets of a dangerous society, called the “Night World”.Minhyuk, Sanha and Stella must flee y for their lives. But there is this blonde teenager, as mysterious as fascinating, and this boy with hair as white as the snow… Who are they? And why are they so determined to find them?On the eve of an era as black as darkness, doubt slowly grows within the three friends: who is really the man who saved them, this night? What does he really want from them? Will they succeed to survive to the upcoming war, or will they succumb to the apocalypse?This is a multifandom, so there will be a lot of different groups, but the story is mainly about ASTRO! Hope you'll enjoy it!
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Original Character(s), Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Series: Black Darkness Serie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769005
Kudos: 1





	Black Darkness

Lorsque Minhyuk, Sanha et Stella meurent au cours d'une soirée d'été dans des circonstances anormales et terrifiantes, ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'un étranger magnifique et mystérieux leur suggère un accord, qui est aussi tentant que dérangeant: il peut les ramener dans le monde de la vie, mais en retour, les trois amis doivent accepter sa protection.

Convaincus qu'ils ont tout à gagner, ils acceptent l'accord. Mais leur retour réserve quelques surprises: face à des événements étranges, les choses empirent quand ils apprennent qu'ils sont désormais les cibles n ° 1 d'une société dangereuse, appelée «Night World».

Minhyuk, Sanha et Stella doivent fuir pour sauver leur vie. Mais il y a cet adolescent blond, aussi mystérieux que fascinant, et ce garçon aux cheveux blancs comme la neige… Qui sont-ils? Et pourquoi sont-ils si déterminés à les trouver?

A la veille d'une époque aussi noire que l'obscurité, le doute grandit lentement au sein des trois amis: qui est vraiment l'homme qui les a sauvés, cette nuit? Que veut-il vraiment d'eux? Vont-ils réussir à survivre à la guerre à venir, ou succomberont-ils à l'apocalypse?

* * *

J'ai donc fait une bande-annonce vidéo pour cette histoire, mais c'est en français. Vous pouvez le trouver [ici](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sszv98dBxCA) . Ce n'est pas parfait mais bon j'étais tellement fier de moi, j'espère que ça vous a plu aussi!

Je croise mon doigt pour revenir bientôt, j'ai hâte de partager avec vous le premier chapitre!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first work on AO3, and especially my first fanfiction in English. I'm a Native French, so please don't be to rude if you decide to read my story, I'm trying my best to write something correct! By the way I'm looking for a beta reader, if someone is interested about!  
> Actually, I don't know about the frenquency of the updates, so I'm sorry if takes too long. Please wait for me and 'Black Darkness', I hope you will like it!
> 
> See you soon ♥


End file.
